Una oportunidad
by O.o Lady Night o.O
Summary: Sorato& Sora y sus amigos se van de vacaciones, ella sufre por él. ¿Pasará algo durante las vacaciones? Reviews
1. Chapter 1

-¡Sora, venga vámonos!

Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y tengo dieciséis años. Hoy me voy de viaje con mis amigos, y estoy revisando mi maleta para que no se me olvide nada. Taichi ha tenido después de tanto tiempo una buena idea, con el ánimo de que estemos todos juntos para recordar viejos tiempos; espero pasármelo maravillosamente. ¡Perfecto! Esta todo en la maleta. Antes de nada cierro la ventana, pues el viento me despeina y revolotea mi cabello. Cojo mi maleta y bajo por las escaleras, mi madre espera impaciente.

-Señorita, se te va hacer tarde.-me dice enojada.

-Vamos con tiempo de sobra.-le respondo tranquilamente.

Acto seguido, vamos hacia el automóvil. Nos montamos, nos ponemos el aborrecido cinturón y, mi madre arranca el coche. De mientras antes de llegar al puerto; ya que vamos en un barco a Filipinas; escucho música. Una música que me hace recordar, a alguien, a él. Lo tengo en pensamientos día y noche.

Cada vez que veo sus labios, ¿por qué no lo puedo besar?; quiero ser más que un instante de su vida, mas que una amiga por la que vela por su seguridad día tras día. Una sonrisa suya es mi gloria, y por alcanzar su cariño le tributaría el homenaje de todo mi ser. Pobre de mí amar a alguien, que jamás me correspondería. Él un rebelde solitario, y yo sola persona más enamorada.

Mis pensamientos son apagados por la voz de mi madre.

-Sora cariño, ¡coge la maleta y vamos!

-Si, mamá-le respondo con cariño.

En el puerto están mis amigos pero él no. ¡Oh pobre tristeza de no admirar tus ojos! Camino hacia ellos con sonrisa algo forzada y triste, pero eso mis amigos no se dan cuenta, o creo yo.

-¡Bienvenida Sora!-me dicen todos muy alegres.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-respondo algo de feliz-¿falta alguien?

-Sí, mi hermano. Ya sabes, eso de madrugar no es lo suyo, pero eso lo sabes muy bien.-me dice Tk pícaramente, pero miro hacia otro lado para que mis amigos no vean mi cara roja.

-¡Mira por ahí se acerca!-dice Taichi.

En efecto, se acerca corriendo con su equipaje. Al llegar se disculpa de su retraso, y observa a todos. Él me mira profundamente con sus azules ojos como el cielo. Con mi cielo. Me sonrojo fácilmente pero él insiste en mirarme, al final no aguanto sus ojos azules sobre mí y le desafío con la mirada. Un segundo. Él sonríe complacido.

-¡Entremos antes de que me salgan arrugas!-empieza a hablar Yamato.

Reían ellos, yo solo le miro. Y entramos en el barco, si por fuera es espléndido por dentro es maravilloso. Una chica empezó a ligar y coquetear con Yamato. Por dentro me muero de los celos, estoy rabiosa. Pero parece que Yamato intenta librarse de ella, pasa un rato hasta que lo consigue gracias a la ayuda de Hikari, y respiro aliviada.

¿Qué es este sentimiento que corroe por mi sangre asfixiándola? ¡Celos! ¿Celos? Es una enfermedad, siento que la sangre corre más rápida y mi corazón va más rápido, en mis ojos se podría apreciar el fuego. ¿Celos de una persona que no conozco? Tengo miedo a perderlo.

Nos lo pasamos muy bien en el barco, yo soy feliz cuando tu estas feliz. Ahora mismo estas con tus inseparables amigos gastando bromas a la gente como en los viejos tiempo. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, solo para ti Yamato.

Últimamente tu mirada solo se posa en mí, yo desde siempre. Pero tú intentas descifrarme, buscarme y encontrarme. Pero, ¿qué buscas? Si ya lo tienes todo. Salgo a tomar un poco el aire, necesito aclarar mis ideas. Pero a la vez necesito olvidarte.

Sufro por ti ¿sabes? Que lloro por las noches porque no puedo tenerte, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo olvidarte, y lo peor de todo, no puedo odiarte.

-¿En qué piensas amiga?-me dice Mimi con risa pícara.

-Nada.-le respondo con un pequeño suspiro.

-Crees con no contármelo ganarás mucho, solo es un consejo que te da una amiga.-da una larga pausa- pero el sufrimiento te lo dará la vida.

Me mira y sonríe. Ella sabe que se lo contaré.

-Es Yamato.-le digo rápidamente.

-¿Qué es exactamente que te pasa con él?-me dice pícaramente.

-Nada. Eso lo que me pasa.

-¿Te has enamorado?-yo le respondo afirmativamente-¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir?

-Nunca.

-Amiga ¿a qué temes a él o al rechazo?

-Yo...-no sabía que responder, Mimi tenía razón.

-Lo sabía; si nunca se lo dices-mira a Yamato que está en la otra sala-¿cómo te corresponderá?

-Yo no soy el tipo de chicas que él le gusta.-respondo tristemente.

-¿Estás segura? La verdad no sé los sentimientos de Yamato, ni siquiera tú lo sabes.

Enfréntate, lucha por tu amor. No te quedes con la duda, amiga. Díselo, yo te apoyo...Todos te apoyan.-me mira de reojo-¡Y tú lo sabes! Pero es tú vida, es tú sentimiento, y es tú futuro. Hoy te lo dice una amiga, pero mañana te lo dirá la vida.-y con esta última palabra se marchó. Dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Mimi tiene razón, ¿valdrá la pena intentarlo? Y si me corresponde, sería maravilloso, alucinante y...sino no me corresponde, y si luego cambia nuestra relación de amigos.¡No! No voy ha dejar que pensamientos negativos me invada, y me quite las esperanzas. Sigo luchando con mis pensamientos y mi corazón, sin percatarme de la presencia de alguien que me observa desde hace ya bastante tiempo, impaciente.

-¡Sora! ¿En qué piensas?-me comenta Yamato algo preocupado.

Al ver su presencia analizándome, pego un salto y mi corazón se acelera. ¿Cómo es que no he dado cuenta de su agradable y perturbadora presencia? Me recrimino.

-¿Estás bien?-se acerca a mí lentamente y me coge la mano. Creo que siento que todo mi cuerpo ha perdido el control, y siento millones de descargas eléctricas. Pero estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-Si, si estoy bien.-sacó mi mano de sus fuertes ataduras y me armo de valor, y doy un paso hacia delante, mirando hacia el suelo.-Yamato, yo...yo...te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata?-dice levantando mi barbilla- Mírame a los ojos, que ellos disfrutan con tu mirada y sonrisa.

Siento felicidad y alegría. Siento mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Y sonrío inconscientemente.

-Yo solo quería comentarte, es que tú y yo...-digo incoherentemente.

-Sora relájate, y habla bien.-él me regaña.

-Tú y yo...-me siento estúpida, cuando se lo iba a contar todo aparece Taichi bromeando.

-Yamato, ¡vamos!-él me mira a mí, y sonríe nervioso-Sora, ¿he interrumpido algo importante?

-Sí, así que...-dice Yamato defendiéndome.

-No, tranquilo. Puedes marcharte, ya te lo diré luego.-digo tristemente.

-Pero...-intenta solucionar Yamato.

-Venga, ¿no ha dicho Sora que te puedes ir?-dice Taichi.

-Está bien-dice derrotado Yamato-pero cuando huya de él, hablamos tranquilamente. ¡Buenas noches!-y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se va, instantáneamente me toco la mejilla y pongo sonrisa de enamorada. Y llega con aire pícaro mi amiga Mimi.

-¿Se lo has podido decir?-dice rápidamente.

-No.

-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad.-dice misteriosamente.

-Espero; ¿pero a qué has venido?-pregunto.

-¡Ah! Es verdad se me olvidaba, que ya mismo llegamos, ¡alístate!-me agarra y me dirige hacia recepción para recoger el equipaje.

Atracaron el barco en la costa de Filipinas, donde hay que andar un ratillo para ir al hotel. Exhaustos y exhaustas llegamos al hotel, es ya entrada la noche. Nos reciben muy bien, y nos llevan a nuestras habitaciones que son individuales.

Por la noche, como tengo mucho sueño decido dormir. Nada más tocar la almohada sueño con él, con Yamato.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con dolores en la espalda, pero con unos ejercicios me alivian. Decido ducharme y cuando salgo de tan relajante baño, me doy cuenta que la ropa me la he dejado en la cama.

Así que salgo con una toalla a mi cuerpo. Por fortuna o desgracia abren la puerta, y siento desfallecer.

-Sora, ¿estás lis...lista?-al ver mi cuerpo medio desnudo, Yamato esta colorado, y cubre sus ojos.-Lo siento...¡Lo siento!-dice atropelladamente y sale corriendo.

Yo sigo con la misma cara de asombro y de vergüenza. Pero, ¿qué pensará Yamato de mí? Se creerá que soy una "fulana" como sus ligues. Prefiero no saberlo.

Al desayunar, intento ser discreta ya tenía suficiente con lo de esta mañana. Pero con Taichi como amigo, creo que nunca pasaré desapercibida. Me grita desde el salón:

-Sora, ¡estamos aquí!-dice en señal de saludo.

Todas las miradas de los presente se posan en mí; yo tenía ganas de estrangularle e intenté llegar discretamente a la mesa, pero con la analizadora mirada de Yamato, ¿es que no tenía suficiente con lo de esta mañana?

Desayunamos lo mas tranquilamente pusimos, yo no estaba tranquila. Y mi genial amigo tuvo una maravillosa idea. Ir a la piscina, yo como persona normal me opuse, hasta no sé como me convencieron, o me convenció él.

Subo a mi cuarto a ponerme el bikini asegurándome que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, vaya que haiga accidente no deseados y vergonzosos. La piscina está fría, pero alguien muy amigable me tira. Con mis actos reflejos tire a esa persona también dándole su merecido. Al salir a la superficie pude comprobar quien era.

-¡No sabía que tuvieras esos reflejos!-me dice tranquilo.

Yo solo le miro. Es mi impresión o estamos demasiado cerca. Me pongo muy nerviosa, pero él se acerca más, más, y Taichi viene y se lo lleva.

Siento una opresión en mi estómago y mi cabeza una palabra:¡Venganza!

Salgo a tomar el Sol, le cuento a Mimi lo de esta mañana, y se empieza a reír, yo solo le miro mal. Taichi se acerca:

-Sora necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Dime-digo todavía enfadada.

-Puedes ir a mi habitación a por el balón de fútbol.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-digo encantadoramente.

-Por favor, la habitación está abierta.-me lo suplica.

-Esta bien.-una sonrisa misteriosa se asomó en el rostro de Taichi.

Me indica donde está su habitación y voy por el balón. Empiezo a buscar en la habitación, el balón de fútbol. Para mí que paso media hora.

-Sora,¿lo has encontrado?-me dice Yamato cerrando la puerta.

-No-digo nerviosa.

Pero escuchamos que alguien cierra la puerta, con nosotros adentro. Yamato empieza a pegar y pedir auxilio. Hasta que al final se da por vencido.

Yo solo pienso:¡Yo estoy encerrada sola con Yamato Ishida! ¡Sola!

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Hola! Es un Yamato x Sora, en el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon. Ahí están mis escritos, ahora ustedes lectores dejen los reviews. Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones. Un cordial saludo.

_Es duro fracasar en algo, pero es mucho peor no haberlo intentado._


	2. Chapter 2

Pero escuchamos que alguien cierra la puerta, con nosotros adentro. Yamato empieza a pegar y pedir auxilio. Hasta que al final se da por vencido.

Yo solo pienso¡Yo estoy encerrada sola con Yamato Ishida¡Sola!

Él solo me mira con cara de nada se puede hacer y se sienta en el frío pero limpio suelo, y me vuelve a mirar.

-¿Qué hacemos?-digo todavía pálida.

-Solo esperar hasta que abran.-me dice muy tranquilo.

-Está bien, espero que se den cuente que faltamos.-comento recuperada, con la esperanza de no pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Durante los minutos siguientes, que por cierto son largos y amargados no nos dirigíamos palabras solo se escuchan su tranquila y mi nerviosa e intranquila respiraciones. Luego los segundos y minutos se convierten en horas. Un silencio incómodo nos envuelve. Después de las tortuosas e interminables horas, llega la tarde-noche todavía sin dirigirnos palabras, solo miradas fugaces de nosotros.

Al final decido, cuando se está ocultando el sol y unos rayos iluminan por última vez nuestras caras, hablar.

-Yamato/Sora-decimos a la vez.

-Tú primero-me dice él algo nervioso.

-No tú.-digo tontamente.

Después nos empezamos a reír a causa de nuestra pequeña conversación. Y me mira.

-En el barco me querías decir algo¿qué querías?-me mira tiernamente.

-Yo...-ármate de valor, me digo a mí misma.-solo quería saber...si ¿quieres...¿cómo te va la vida?-¡estúpida, estúpida! Me recrimino.

-Pues bien, creo ¿y a ti?

-Como siempre.-le digo rápidamente.

-Entonces¿tendrás muchos pretendientes?-me dice graciosamente.

Mi corazón se derrumba al instante¡a él no le importa que se enamoren de mí! No le importa nada, no tengo oportunidad con él. Nunca la tendré, pero si nunca la he tenido. Mis pensamientos pesimistas me embargan. Mi vida es lamentable, tétrica y melancólica. ¿Dios porque me castigas así? Amar a alguien que no me puede corresponder.

¿Por qué me enamoraste Yamato? Quiero olvidarte¡no puedo! Ignorarte¡imposible! Despreciarte¿porqué? Odiarte¡qué tontería! Cambiarte¿por quién? Esconderme¡qué cobardía! No pensar en ti¿cómo? No verte¡qué locura!

¿Porqué pienso sin contar contigo¿Porqué te metes en mis sueños¿Porqué llegaste a mi vida sin pensarlo¿Porqué eres mi amigo y no algo más¿Porqué no existe remedio para el amor¿Porqué es tan difícil olvidar que existes¿Porqué te quiero como a nadie?

Una oportunidad, un instante, un segundo. Quiero ser tuya, y tú mío. Necesito compartir el mismo aliento, el mismo beso. Una esperanza, creer en ti. Vivir y morir contigo. Eres mi deseo, afán y capricho. Creo que voy a morir de tristeza sin esperanza¿por qué no sientes lo mismo que yo¡Te amo, Yamato!

-¿Te pasa algo?-me comenta Yamato preocupado.

-No.

-Te quiero contar un secreto. ¿Quieres escucharme?-le afirmo con la cabeza, y él se sienta al lado de mí.

-Sabes..., me gusta una chica.

Palabras malditas. Yamato¿no me ves? No compartes mis sufrimientos¡no me ves! Mi corazón se está haciendo pedazos. ¡Me destruyes con cada sílaba! Maldita la hora que vine a este viaje, a esta habitación, y condenado día en que te conocí y odio el día en que me enamoré y me enamoraste. ¡Te amo incondicionalmente!

-¿Cómo es ella?-digo con pesadez.

Quiero saber como es ella, mi rival. Aunque sea en silencio y oscuridad te esperaré. Dichosa afortunada que tiene el amor de mi amado.

-Es la mejor, dichoso soy. Es inteligente, muy guapa, solidaria, tolerante,...¡uff! Como siga así te aburro. Pero me siento muy afortunado "de tenerla siempre de mi lado".-y sonríe, como un pequeño enamorado.

Espero que esa chica le corresponda, aunque esté celosa y enervada con esa chica quiero lo mejor para él. Pero que pensamiento más contrariado. Si tan solo pudiera amarte, quererte e idolatrarte, si tan solo me dejaras llegar a ti para detenerme en tu ternura y gozar de tu dulzura, si me dejaras entrar en tus sueños de placer..sería tu esclava de amor para hacerte feliz. ¡Qué locura!

-Pero dejemos de hablar de mí¿qué te cuentas?-me dice alegre.

-Yo...-¿qué le cuento? Que me he enamorado como una loca de ti.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien o te gusta alguien?-dice algo malhumorado.

-No. Pero me gusta alguien.-¿he dicho yo eso¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

-¿Se puede saber quién es?-me dice enfadado.

-Una persona especial.-y sonrío.

Después callamos. Luego le sigo contando, para que no vuelva a preguntar más quien es él. Le cuento mis aficiones, como ser tenista y diseñadora. Por eso tengo que hablar de un amigo mío llamado John, mi ayudante. Por cada palabra que pronuncio sobre mi ayudante, Yamato esta más enojado y cabreado.

-...y John me ayudó...-sigo narrando. Hasta que...

-¡Basta!

-¿Qué pasa?-Yamato se acerca más a mí. Estoy demasiado cerca de sus carnosos labios.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar ese maldito nombre.-comenta enfadado Yamato, mirándome profundamente, y coge mis manos.

-Yamato.-luego pone un dedo en mis labios.

-Sora¿no te das cuentas que me estás castigando con cada palabra que pronuncias para alabarle? Mírame¡sufro! Destruyes mi corazón con cada palabra, como cuchillos afilados. Sora¡me haces daño! No me atormentes porque¡Yo te amo!-y me besa intensamente.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? Me quiere, me ama. Y ¿yo no me he dado cuenta? Todavía me está besando, siento su pasión y su cariño. Empiezo a llorar de felicidad. Al terminar nuestro beso.

-Sora, yo lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar-me limpia mis lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.-Te tengo confesar algo...Yo monté un plan, encerradnos en mi habitación. Por eso no encontraste el balón de Taichi, porque no es su habitación. Gracias a la ayuda de todos lo conseguí; gracias a ellos te he contado lo que siento por ti-empieza a llorar.-Ya sé que no te merezco...

Yo puse un dedo en sus labios. Le beso en la frente, después en la nariz y acto seguido en sus labios. Su reacción extrañeza y de sobresalto , pero me abraza y continúo con el fascinante beso.

-¡Te amo! Tenía miedo a contarte.-confieso feliz.

-Ahora no importa eso...-me dice entre besos.-Solo importa tú y yo.

Nuestros besos se hacen más intensos. El muerde mi cuello con desesperación y locura. Yo le desabrocho la camiseta rápidamente, estoy realmente desesperada. Al quitarle la camisa empiezo a succionarle su pecho aunque no es muy musculoso, más bien es bastante vigoroso. Yamato me quita lentamente mi camisa, disfrutando del momento. Estoy desesperada.

Él libre, yo presa; él dominante, yo dominada; él mi exigente amo, yo su fiel esclava; él rebelde, yo obediente; él mi amante, yo su enamorada.

Nuestros cuerpos calienta el ambiente. El destino baraja las cartas, nosotros las jugamos.

Él succiona ahora rápidamente, y con agonía mi sensible piel, con su juguetona lengua. Yo solo disfruto.

Estamos desnudos de parte de arriba, mas que nos iluminan los románticos rayos de luna.

Aunque es mi primera vez, sentía placer en todas partes, aunque esteramos empapados de sudor y a veces respiráramos con dificultad.

Nos quitamos poco a poco la ropa, y al quedarnos desnudos Yamato me lleva con su fuerte abrazo a la cama y me dice:

-¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer?-me dice con compresión.

Yo más segura no podía estar.

-Yamato yo estoy preparada¿y tú?

-Sora¡te amo!

Al cabo de un rato nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. ¡Es increíble! Es una noche de locura y de pasión. Al terminar empapados, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sora, muchas gracias.-me da un beso.

-Yamato¡yo te amo, más que a mi vida!-le digo sinceramente.

-Yo mataría por ti. ¡Te amo!

_-FÍN-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aunque son dos capítulos, espero que os haya gustado. Espero que dejéis reviews, quiero saber vuestras opiniones o críticas. Un cordial saludo.

_La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada. Y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo._


End file.
